


剑与玫瑰

by Shoggothy



Series: 瓦里特密语探员AU [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：除了一点点糖以外，其他都不属于我40密语剧情，斜着看能看到德米/瓦里特瓦里特密语探员AU，所以超甜的w
Relationships: Demmi Beetlestone/Lady Valette Wi
Series: 瓦里特密语探员AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833274





	剑与玫瑰

1\. 本恩.十击

她沉思了一会儿，把手里的信丢进火盆，然后她亲自拿起拨火棍，将那张纸条已经烧成灰的余烬拨散。

本恩的目光追随着这位主母的动作，在此之前他已经不厌其烦地保证过，这封信绝对是亲手交给他的，他就像个普通听差一样自由地走出来，他以丽莎之名起誓自己没有被跟踪。他知道维女士是个万分谨慎的人，他也明白她就要做出决定了。

“我们必须现在就行动。”她果然说，“我会稍后再向密语大师汇报，时机不容错过，即使这是个阴谋——”

“德米不会。”本恩不高兴地插嘴。

维女士只是瞥了他一眼。

“即使这是个阴谋，”她用那种不急不缓、却不容置疑的口吻说了下去，“那也值得一试。要策反德米，没有第二好的机会了：考迪克斯到明天早上都不会从宫里回来。你照计划去接德米，我会在狮子拱门等你们。”

她的家臣点点头就要走，维女士却郑重其事地叫住他。

“这可能很危险。”她说。

没什么再让他反复考虑的时间了，太阳已经西斜，夕阳透过矮窗映在维女士梳得一丝不苟的白发上，这位贵族女子的面容就像往常一样平静，但她从不发出这样的警告。本恩明白，“可能很危险”意味着“随时会牺牲”，他还算不上是个正式探员，只是教团安插在神佑之城的一枚钉子，一旦他被捕——尤其是落入考迪克斯这张盘踞在科瑞塔的巨大蛛网中，他与教团就彻底没有关系了，而单线联系保证了他也供不出什么。

他舔了舔嘴唇，潜在的危险让他觉得兴奋。

“我发誓用生命保护她的安全。”他吹了声口哨，“现在咱们就去把公主从怪物手中救出来吧。”

维女士却回答：“要是你还有一丁点珍惜自己的生命，别走星门。酒馆见。”

于是本恩.十击大摇大摆地走出维大臣的府邸，就像个在主人家收了工、需要自在地奔向小酒馆喝一杯的粗汉一样。他腰后别着匕首，兜里揣着枪，从“少女的耳语”前门走进去，又从地下室的后门溜了出去。彼时夜幕已临，月亮自鲁雷克顿区的勇气、坚韧与狮鹫雕像后悄然升起，对于一个需要隐秘行动的晚上来说，月光太亮了，但他别无选择。

他借着房檐下的阴影的遮蔽避开街上巡逻的守卫，翻过考迪克斯大臣在神佑之城临时落脚处的庭院那低矮的灌木外墙。然后他躲在花荫里，开始等待。

月上中天时，朝南的窗户亮起了蜡烛的光晕。本恩数着，一次、两次、三次。

那是接应的信号，他几乎是立刻来到了那扇刚刚被抬起的窗前。考迪克斯大臣的独生女儿，德米.虫石正轻盈地从窗框之间钻出来。她真像一朵温室里的花儿，她计划背叛自己那全科瑞塔最有权势的父亲，却穿得好似要与情人约会，染着玫瑰色的脸颊不知是出于兴奋，还是因为凤凰季闷热的天气。

本恩原本是打算从她手里接过行李箱的，但虫石小姐却什么都没带，像是整个家里她都找不出一点值得带走的东西一样。他伸出去一半的手只好缩了回去，转而将自己带的斗篷披在了那位小姐肩上。

德米瞪大了眼睛。

“斗篷，赞！”她小声地说，“现在我很像在执行机密任务了。”

“走路可不比你坐车。”本恩回答，“你肯定没体会过夜深露重时有多冷。”

“好吧……我是说，谢谢。”正在颤抖着系上披风扣子的手指显露出了德米的紧张，但她随即仰起脸，月光照在她的面容上：“别人以为我们要私奔呢。”

本恩有些粗鲁地给她拉起了斗篷的帽子，她那一头红发确实有些惹眼。

“成，”他压低了笑声，“万一咱们被内阁守卫抓个正着，我就这么解释。”

要到达德薇娜广场没什么难的，真正的挑战是唯一一扇通往女王谷的大门：神佑之城高墙耸立，城门洞里隐隐的灯火中映出几个穿着盔甲的影子来。午夜本来应该是换班的时间，而他们等了足足有半个小时，却始终看不到有什么动静。夏夜的露水已经打湿了斗篷下摆，德米频频用手捂着嘴，努力压抑着困意，而本恩决定不能继续等下去了。离得这么远，他判断不出阻碍他们的究竟是内阁守卫还是炽天使，就算是炽天使，他想，恐怕也只有萨克里那个蠢蛋才会相信炽天使都是正直忠诚的。

本恩摸出枪来，咔嚓一声拉动枪栓。他转过头去看他的被保护人，女孩的脸颊在黑暗中显得毫无血色，显然她已经预感到了要发生什么。

“德米，”他说，“现在你会用枪了吗？”

“会用枪么？”

两年前，在维大臣的府邸，本恩问过这句话。

德米当时十五岁，天真活泼，满心好奇，一头红发还没褪成当下的赤褐色。她是来做客的，两位大臣的夫人们之间的关系使两家人一向走得很近，而本恩被他那潇洒不羁的水手父母丢在这里养，他俩一年到头露面的次数比考迪克斯还少，因此他待德米亲如兄妹。

虫石小姐摇了摇头。

“我不喜欢狩猎。”她皱起鼻子，“在野外打兔子，这能有什么乐趣？再说女王都不提倡狩猎。”

本恩哈哈大笑：“世上可有很多比兔子更值得一打的东西。过来，公主，拿着我的枪，看着那个靶子，想象它是头半人马。”

德米至少不是个连枪也不敢摸的娇娇女。但本恩承认，光是指导她正确的扣扳机方式显然不够，他应该警告她后座力的。当枪声在空中炸开时，为自己的粗心后悔已经来不及了，德米吃了一惊，然后她直起身来，又是笑又是抱歉，本恩捂了捂被噪音震慑的耳朵——虫石小姐是个天生的神射手的希望显然是破灭了。

有好一会儿他们就像两个意识到自己确实做了傻事的傻瓜一样笑个不停，直到本恩看到瓦里特.维拎着裙摆，从庭院的围廊前转过来。

他自幼在维大臣家里长大，他们也算得上是青梅竹马，但本恩对维小姐的了解还没有对德米一半多。这位小姐虽然是地地道道的科瑞塔人，可她那橄榄色的面容上生就一双装饰着黑睫的大眼睛，深棕的发卷恰到好处地从额头上落下来，衬得她自有一股海港狮城般的热带气质。瓦里特就像是德米的反面，本恩听说她琴弹得很好，还是个颇有造诣的幻术师，而德米（作为一位贵族小姐）甚至（在社交界风评可耻地）不会跳舞。但德米待人亲切，瓦里特却十分高傲。

她只是朝这位家臣点了点头，却对虫石小姐露出微笑：“亲爱的，本恩那套格斗的野路子过于粗暴，不适合你。”她轻轻地从德米手中拎走了那把枪，“要是你想学一些防身术，可以来找我。”

德米犹豫了一下。“我想我可能没有这个天赋，我真的不愿意再把谁的耳朵打下来。”她充满歉意地说。

“茶？”维小姐提议道。

说罢她就挽起了虫石小姐的手臂，德米只来得及转过头朝本恩眨了眨眼。

本恩目送着这一对奇怪的朋友离去，他咽下了堵在胸中愤懑的那口气——难怪别人都知道维小姐与她的父母感情冷淡，这位小姐的脾性可着实不惹人爱。

德米.虫石摇了摇头。

“你应该有一把武器防身。”本恩当机立断地说，“但你带着它，不如我带着它更安全。我要去吸引守卫的注意，你得趁机从城门溜出去，勇敢点，德米，你能做到吗？”

见她眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，他又补上一句：“别停下等我，我一摆脱他们就会赶上你的。”

换作是只有他一个人，他早就痛痛快快地大干一场，而他现在只想向六真神祈求，让虫石小姐千万别问他有没有活下来的运气。

德米没有问。

她突然显露出一种令本恩吃惊的决断。

“行。”她仰起脸来，裹紧了斗篷：“要是你被捕了，你就完了，维女士可能也完了。我父亲是条毒蛇，最擅长的就是顺藤摸瓜。记住，咱们在路上会合。”

这一下仿佛不是他在保护她、支持她，倒像是她给了他勇气。本恩朝她点点头。

然后他迈出了黑暗。

* * *

2\. 提尔伯特.左爪

事情要糟了。

坏事连年有，提尔伯特看得到征兆。坏事会书写在密函模仿得相似却拼写错误的字符中，会标注在武器图纸错误的尺码上，甚至有时候，它们就只是在早上腐败的苹果酒里冒着泡。当提尔伯特在狮子拱门吆喝了一天苹果，却没等到一个应该来买苹果的人后，他知道事情不对了。

他正晃着尾巴，摩挲着腰间挂着那枚已经被他摸得光滑的幸运齿轮，思索是该收摊回据点，还是来个随机应变时，一个披着斗篷的人类女孩的身影出现在街道的拐角处。

她像是目标，提尔伯特顿时打起精神。“嗯哼，”他清了清嗓子，“苹果！苹果便宜卖喽，来买好吃又安静的苹果——”

斗篷女孩走近了，夏尔的吆喝声呛了一下，险些卡在喉咙里。她不是他在等的人，但她是个密语探员，提尔伯特抓起一个苹果，装作不在意地问：“来一个多汁的红苹果吗？”

女孩在苹果摊前挑挑拣拣，果真一副要买的模样，她自兜帽下抬起眼，露出了瓦里特.维那张可爱的面容来。“这些苹果怕不是有长虫的吧？”她皱着眉头问，“瞧瞧这个，还有个虫洞。”

“我的苹果都是早上从甘达拉的苹果园里采来的，新鲜得很呢。这不是虫洞，只是运进城的时候稍微磕碰了一点。”提尔伯特转了转眼珠，口气不快地回答，俨然就是个维护自己货品的苹果商人。

“甘达拉苹果。”他的顾客拖长了声音，似乎在思考，“苹果园又没有几步路，我干嘛让你赚我差价，自己去买岂不是更好。”

说罢她转头就走，留下商人在她身后喊着：“去吧，姑娘！要是你不怕半人马、强盗，或是大蜘蛛的话——运苹果可也要担着风险呢！”

提尔伯特一直喊到瞧不见她的身影为止，才开始胡乱收拾着苹果摊。“甘达拉，”他嘀咕着，“苹果园。”

他起码有五年没跟瓦里特.维说过话了。

夏尔工程师刚到密语教团时，他才失去战队，他能为右爪装上了机械义肢，孤斗士残缺的命运却无法轻易修补。提尔伯特每天窝在秘密教堂的一个小房间里，在图纸上画画齿轮和转轴，教团不比修会，但也需要技术员。

然后维女士家的小女孩掀开隔绝了他与世界的帘子，探进头来。

“大猫，”她说，“你在做什么哪？”

提尔伯特吃了一吓，爪子一抖，把桌上的草纸弄得乱七八糟。他才离开黑烟壁垒不久，还没学会怎么跟人类相处，即使只是个人类的……幼崽。

“我是夏尔，不是猫。这儿没什么好看的。”他朝着女孩龇牙，试图把她吓跑。

“我是瓦里特.维。”她一本正经地回答，“资深探员，入教团的时间比你早多了，我才不怕你呢。你和人差不多，只是长得像有角的猫。”

为了证实她的话，她靠过来，稚嫩的皮肤贴着工程师白色的皮毛。提尔伯特简直为此饱受惊吓：第一，他还没听过有人这么形容夏尔；第二，他应付不来幼崽。他估计大多数夏尔都应付不来幼崽，所以他们才需要训导所，让少部分专业人士去处理。

而她显然是个粘人的小东西，眨巴着大眼睛望着他，要对付幼崽，无非都是这两样东西：食物或玩具。提尔伯特此时如同溺水的猫一般只想有什么抓住什么，他一爪子扒拉到挂在桌角的苹果篮子，慌忙间整篮都塞进了女孩怀里，才总算是避开了她的脸蛋。

“给你，好吃，去玩吧。”他心惊胆战地说，“我要工作呢。”

他嘴上这么说，却早没了继续修改图纸的兴致。提尔伯特花了一下午思考一个问题：秘密教堂绝对不该有这些天真无邪的小家伙。

他决定找个管事儿的阐述他的观点。德伦显然不行，他是人类，超可怕的；瓦伦泽主管情报，倒还跟提尔伯特说过几句话，但她神出鬼没，多半天都不见影子。哈沃拉.断刃是个绝佳选择。

哈沃拉听完了他的陈述，绿眼珠子在秘密教堂昏暗的光线下瞪着他，瞪得提尔伯特尾巴尖直发毛。然后她突然大笑起来：“你上当啦，老朋友，她和德伦打赌能拿到你的苹果才来了这一出！那孩子跟她母亲学了不少，德伦可宝贝她了。他经常说，你要是想发展些口蜜腹剑、锦里藏针的人才，去人类贵族里去捞一捞准没错。实话说，我在教团已经这么多年，仍然不能完全理解人类政治中那些复杂的天性。”最后这个词是用一种难以解读的语气说出来的：“唉，人类。”

提尔伯特目瞪口呆，他不确定“口蜜腹剑”、“锦里藏针”能不能算是褒义词。“所以她都是故意的？”他问。“她可以直接要啊，我不会拒绝一个……嗯，幼崽的。”

“她知道最行之有效的办法。这孩子见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，我肯定总有一天她会成为优秀的间谍。只是，”哈沃拉突然叹了口气，“密语教团要的不止有间谍，我们更需要心怀信仰的探员。我不确定她能不能成为这样的人。”

后来提尔伯特对团长们渐渐熟悉起来，但那只让他对德伦的惧怕有增无减——而瓦里特，德伦的首席弟子，她极少出现在秘密教堂里，提尔伯特不知道她是不是在执行什么机密任务。人类成长得太快了，她仿佛上一刻还只是那个掀开帘子耍诡计的小女孩，转眼就已经亭亭玉立，当维小姐用她的微笑和长睫下的大眼睛迷惑那些小商贩和洗衣妇时，提尔伯特所能想到的只有卡拉的利刃啊，夏尔跟人类干了这么多年仗绝对是有理由的。

“德米是突然失踪的。”她说，“她今天早上到过这儿。”

“而内阁守卫也在这里。”提尔伯特转动着脑袋，望见了那个站在旅店旁跟科瑞塔士兵交谈的雄狮守卫，她看起来闷闷不乐，想必是那些大兵占据了整个酒馆：“他们可真够‘低调’的啊，是不是？”

维小姐甚至没朝旅店的方向瞥一眼，她站在一棵树的阴影下，在明知道自己可能被几米开外的守卫认出来的前提下，她镇定非常，甚至没去拉一下自己的帽子。提尔伯特觉得她简直酷，要是她能用那种压低了的间谍声调说话就更完美了。

“他们在这里大动干戈，”她只是用平常的声音回答，“说明德米还没落到他们手里。不然这些人早就趾高气昂地返程了，生怕别人看不出他们身负大臣命令一样。”

“没准跟那封密信有关，猜猜除了考迪克斯还有谁有事找这些大兵？”

超级间谍小姐没接他的俏皮话，她听完提尔伯特跟信使聊天得出的结论，眉头皱了皱：“我们得进去。”

“不入怪巢，焉得公主。”提尔伯特同意说。他仍然盯着旅店的方向，狮子拱门的卫兵与科瑞塔的卫兵似乎终于达成了一致后各自散去：“但你可能会给认出来——”

然后他扭过头，瓦里特.维不见了，一个庄稼汉站在他面前。他顶着草帽，挎着坎肩，皮肤被太阳晒得黝黑，他甚至朝夏尔咧开嘴，露出一口不甚整齐的牙齿：“好啊。来吧，大猫。”

见鬼的幻术师。

但外勤超好玩，有个可以把自己变成任意造型的吓人搭档，还能随便在牛尾巴上绑炸弹放鞭炮。伴随着噼里啪啦的闪光和指挥官兰顿的怒吼，提尔伯特收起指甲，踩着肉垫悄无声息地溜上楼时，瓦里特已经开始读那封密信了。

“海盗。”她冷静地说，把信递给夏尔。

提尔伯特匆匆扫了一眼信，所以德米.虫石被卑鄙的海盗绑架了，这帮海盗的业务能力真让密语教团和内阁守卫双双蒙羞。他把信重新叠好，脑子里已经有好几个主意正在打转，不过提尔伯特决定先试探一下身边这位他不甚了解的探员，他谨慎地问：“下头那个兰顿你认识不，看起来不是个善茬。”

“他很残暴，但不是蠢货。”维小姐简洁地回答。然后她拢了拢头发，用眼角瞥着搭档：“所以我们得赶在兰顿前头，没时间跟组织汇报了，同意吗？”

她装得可真不错。她的姿势，她的声音，她的表情都没有出卖她，她甚至连手指都没颤动一次，全然是一副公事公办的模样。但拢头发那一下她做得过了，提尔伯特毕竟还是个光明使者，他看出了掩藏的关心，于是他微笑起来，好像瓦里特终于不再是个哈沃拉口中的那个间谍范本，她成了人类。

“咱们去湖北面。”他宣布。

人类呀。

* * *

3\. 德米.虫石

考迪克斯庄园大得可怕，于是德米趁机从宴席上溜走了，反正也没人注意到她。大臣正在跟那些贵族名媛们打着转，谈论着皇室、葡萄酒和捕鱼税，而德米决定捕鱼税（不管那到底是什么）是她听过最坏的东西。她绕过花园里林立的景观植物，悄悄跑进内厅，这样大人们就不至于假装他们还记得她，一个个过来吻着她的脸颊，叫她“可怜的小家伙”。

她才踏进前厅的大门，维斯金顿爵士像一颗子弹一样从她面前蹿过，那会儿它年岁尚幼，体型匀称，还十分活泼好动，它尾巴上的黑毛几乎擦过了德米的鼻尖。

“等等我，爵士！”德米喊着，追了上去，“好伙伴应该一起去冒险！”

她跑得气喘吁吁，仿佛有一团火在两颊燃烧，才承蒙爵士怜悯地在一扇紧闭的门前等她。它舔着爪子，一脸的不屑，德米则停下来大口喘着气，她看了看自从事故发生后就被锁起来的门，想起维斯金顿爵士是妈妈的猫。

“你也想妈妈吗？”她把爵士抱起来，不顾它抗议地喵喵直叫，挠了挠它的下巴：“还是你只是把玩具落在她房间里了？”

然后德米听到脚步声，她转过头，望见了楼梯下那个与她年龄相仿的女孩。她手一松，爵士就从她怀里跳了出去，飞快地消失在走廊的转角后。

那女孩穿着一身黑色的礼服，头发梳得一丝不苟，发髻旁还别着一朵紫露草的花儿。而德米不用看就知道自己肯定是庄重的反面，她的脸颊一定红透了，头发跑散了之后不羁地打着卷，换成是别个小孩也许还只是不体面，但在她妈妈的葬礼后简直是伤风败俗：她有大麻烦了。在一时的静默中，两双深浅不同的紫眼睛对视着，足够德米在心里头对着六真神挨个祷告了一遍。

“我是瓦里特.维。”楼梯下的女孩终于用颤抖的嗓音说，她想装得像大人，但她确实不像。她扁着嘴，一副快哭出来的模样，不知是因为惊吓还是紧张：“未来的骑士。为您效劳，女士。”

德米在她开口的三秒之内就做出了决定。

因为——丽莎在上，她从来没有过朋友（除了维斯金顿爵士，更正：没有人类朋友），从来没有人会非但没有指责她不庄重、不体面，还真心诚意地要“为她效劳”。她也许才七岁，但是并不是傻子，她见多了虚情假意的面孔，自然认得出什么是真心诚意。

德米拎起裙子，像一阵风一样从楼梯上奔下来，她本来想坐着楼梯扶手滑下来，但那样太吓人了。“我知道，你是教母的女儿。”她上气不接下气地说，“你想要一起来冒险不？——这里面有好多房间呢。”

瓦里特瞪大了眼睛瞧着她。

“我……乐意陪伴，可是为什么呀？”

德米抓住了她的手，如同抓着她平生所见唯一的真心。她用稚嫩的嗓音回答着从画本上看到的语句：“因为好朋友就是应该一起去冒险。”

她说不清自己有没有后悔：十年前，她距离真相只隔着母亲卧室的房门，要不是瓦里特出现在楼梯下，她肯定会陪爵士进去找它的玩具。如今爵士安息在玫瑰花圃下，它的子嗣则誓要完成父亲未竟的事业，维斯金顿女士是只小母猫，有如爵士年轻时的苗条和顽皮，它领着虫石小姐一路打开一扇又一扇门，最后找到了地下室的武器库。

显然她一直都错了，她自以为无忧无虑，最大的烦恼就是受到社交宴席上青年贵族的纠缠。而现实是：她父亲是个恶棍，极有可能谋杀了她母亲。

于是德米.虫石坐在海盗的小木屋里，反复思考要是她更早得知考迪克斯大臣的真面目会不会好受些，要是她不曾这么冲动，没有这般懦弱，只想着如何逃离杀死她母亲的一切，要是她能继续忍受让秘密腐烂在在甲虫郡里，甚至——要是她遏制住那一刻心里的愤怒与憎恶，没有轻率地写下那封信，现在就不必被连累了那些帮助自己的人的念头所折磨。

一道光照在她脸上，她抬起眼，杰尼船长出现在门前。

“好了，小姐，”他手里攥着帽子，假笑着，装成一副矫揉造作的绅士神气，而金牙还在他咧开的嘴里贪婪地闪着光，“要是你的歇斯底里不继续发作了，咱们是时候谈谈价钱啦！”

德米站起来。她理应害怕，至少她不该惹恼又一个掌握着她生死的人，但有一股愤怒的冲动使她昂起头来。

“如果你想在我父亲身上讨到便宜就省省吧，”她轻蔑地说，“他连一个铜子儿都不会付给你的。”

海盗哈哈大笑。

“‘离家出走’小姐，”他用手比划着引号，“你的价钱够兄弟们寻欢作乐到下辈子，来找你的内阁守卫就在南边驻扎着呢——像咱们这样的好心人当然得给他们递个信，免得尊敬的指挥官像无头苍蝇一样到处乱撞。不过首先，”他大步走过去，伸手去扯虫石小姐的发带，“需要一点点信物。”

德米没有尖叫，她踹他、抓他、咬他。海盗船长发出了一声咆哮，退回到门边，攥着终于还是抢到手的战利品破口大骂，那一连串的诅咒当中夹杂着贵族小姐在神佑之城永远也听不到的词儿。然后门狠狠地撞上了，她重新坐下来，知道自己真正该后悔的是一直没有听瓦里特或者本恩的话，学过一星半点的防身术。

但她还可以弥补这个错误。

桌上有一份中午时送来的食物，已经冷透了。她端起那个盘子，像个真正的战略家一样策划着。之后她花了好几个小时躲在门后，握着一片被打碎的盘子碎片。海盗们将会为轻视她付出代价，如果丽莎保佑的话，也许她还能寻到一个逃跑的机会。

门终于开了，她毫不犹豫地扑了过去。

来人似乎吃了一惊，但从未受过战斗训练的虫石小姐仍然被轻易地制住了。她恼恨地抬起脸，在薄暮的微熹中，她看到了一张无比熟悉的面容：一丝不苟梳起的头发在天色中暗得几乎是鸦黑，水手的装束反而恰到好处地衬出了热带美人的气质，而那双眼睛正在长睫后注视着她。

式微的光线映着那道身影，就像是一个梦、一个幻象。

德米怔怔地望着对方，直到确信那幅如梦如幻的景象化为现实，有一双手轻柔地掰开她的手心，取走了碎片。

“密语探员瓦里特，”她的童年好友悄声说，“为您效劳，小姐。”

* * *

4\. 瓦里特.维

那很难，瓦里特一直都知道。

“当你渗透的时候，你必须融入一部分真实的自己，没有任何人能伪装成一个完全不同的人，正如掺进了一点点真话的谎言是最可信的。”那曾是德伦给她上的第一课，“但不要用你真正的自我去执行任务，那不止是很难，那非常危险。你拥有二重身份，或者是一个间谍，或者是你自己，但你只能同时扮演一个角色。”

这正是德伦反对的原因。

“她认识你。”这位主管暗杀的专家说，“考迪克斯也认识你，我毫不怀疑全体内阁守卫都能认出你，如果我要让你这么堂而皇之地走出去，那这么多年的潜伏就算是白费了。”

“而我了解德米。”瓦里特据理力争，“我们已经出岔子了。我们确实可以派出一个另一个探员，分析线索，追踪痕迹，但是——我知道她可能会和哪些人说话，我知道她容易被什么吸引注意，我会更快地找出唯一的那条线索，现在我们争分夺秒。”

德伦盯着她看。瓦里特知道，他是在寻找她言语中的不实和私情，但面不改色地撒下弥天大谎本来正是她受训的一部分，而德伦总是说：为达目的，不忌手段。所以她尽量放松自己，好让刚才那番话显得既专业又客观。

“去吧，”最后他说，“只是你是一张好牌，我还不想提前打出去。如果你有任何暴露身份的风险，不要让一丁点流言传到考迪克斯大臣耳朵里。”

瓦里特对此只是耸了耸肩。

“流言止于匕首和子弹。”她回答。

她一定得去救德米，因为德米好得不像是真的，她完全就是瓦里特的反面，她勇敢无畏，肆意而真实。当维小姐年纪还小，没能发觉母亲的身份时，德米是她认识的最有趣的人；而在她一脚迈进密语教团的暗门后，德米则是她生命中唯一一个没有秘密的人。

瓦里特本来为此策划了一场完美的大逃亡，却全因突如其来的大雨泡了汤。提尔伯特埋在沙子里的炸药两处都受了潮，只有一个成功引爆，好在醉醺醺的海盗在混乱中顾不上检查关押虫石小姐的小木屋。藏在礁石间的小船派上了用场，总算让他们逃过了畅游甘达拉湖的悲惨命运。但当船停靠在丰饶之地东岸时，每个人都被雨水淋透了，又湿又冷，几乎可以为了温暖与食物出卖灵魂。

狮子拱门的城墙看着很近，却感觉怎么都走不到。落难的小姐与她的骑士手挽着手，在泥泞中艰难前行时，德米忽然说：“你真的是教团的人吗？”

瓦里特打了个寒战，她把那归咎为流进她后颈的雨水。

“是。”

“那你和维女士……那些不和的传言，都是假装的喽？”那位小姐天真地问，“这件事一直让我愁死了。”

维小姐抿着嘴。说谎不易，说真话则太难了。

“我和母亲之间有些分歧。”她最终不情不愿地回答，“但是，对，让别人相信我们不和更安全。你不必担心我们会一不留神就拼个你死我活。”

“我倒不是担心这个。”德米说。

她长长叹了口气，她的声音在淅沥的雨声中忽然轻松起来：“而是——我离开神佑之城，从此消失不见，你是……所有我的旧生活里唯一值得牵挂的人，我一直发愁怎么对你解释。结果你是密语探员，根本不需要解释，真是太好了。”

她这样快活，让瓦里特更紧张了。德米从握着自己的手指间察觉到了，于是她贴得更近了些，她的肩膀隔着薄薄的布料，挨上了瓦里特的肩，她的体温很凉，但总好过这场冷雨。

“提尔伯特为什么要帮我们？”她小声问，眼睛悄悄瞥着几步开外的光明使者：夏尔工程师抱着他的步枪，像真正的猫科动物淋了水时一样，正沮丧地哼哼着。

“我和你，”她用手指比着，“大臣的女儿。”

这个问题更好回答些：“因为教团支持和平会谈，而珍娜女王主持和平会谈。”

“除非我安全了，我是不会交出情报的。”德米故作严肃地说。

“很谨慎，亲爱的，能扳倒你父亲对我们非常有利。当然，除此之外，提尔伯特天性善良，营救被掳走的公主能让他发挥才干。”

“你是说他，一个夏尔，愿意因此为尊贵的科瑞塔女王拼上身家性命？”

他们到了。鸦巢酒馆的屋檐遮住了雨幕，瓦里特转过身，替德米擦了擦额头上的水珠。那没什么用，她自己也被淋得像刚从湖里捞出来一样，但虫石小姐却对她微笑，她眨掉挂在睫毛上的水珠，眼睛显得异常明亮，于是瓦里特说：“欢迎来到我的世界。”

“我要加入密语教团。”德米说。

两个小时前，他们在酒馆后的据点里烤干了衣服，温暖舒适地吃上了夜宵。德米已经不再惧怕提尔伯特了，她甚至欢喜地挨着他，因为人人都爱提尔伯特。而维小姐正在同维女士争论，试图要保住德米母亲的项链。她承认母亲的做法更安全，但在德米的朋友瓦里特与密语探员瓦里特之间，前者最终占据了上风。

“那是她母亲留给她唯一的东西。”她不厌其烦地重复道，“我们两个都是幻术师，要是我们都不能消除这个附魔术，谁也不能保证把德米安全送出城去。至于内阁守卫——我向团长保证过，有任何一个看到我的，就只能请他睡到马里纳海沟里了。”

“你错了，她有一颗心。”德米.虫石悄悄地对正在往鸟肉汤里倒胡椒的本恩说，“我一定得加入密语教团。”

然后她坐在鹰身女妖号的船舱里，郑重其事地宣布她的决定。“我知道我可以就此消失，”她坚决地说，“可我父亲像撒钉子一样，把他的探子撒得到处都是，我不愿意一直逃下去。要与我父亲为敌，我就得面对他，从面对兰顿那个坏蛋开始。”

瓦里特几乎被她震住了，从她十年前在楼梯下仰视着那个红发女孩开始，她总是为德米的勇敢折服。她应该说点什么，却舌尖发麻，然后她意识到：那是希望的滋味。

提尔伯特却咧开嘴。

“你会的，小姐，你能救很多人的命。”他快活地说，“但是要面对兰顿嘛——咱们得多加准备，才好寻点乐子。来，收下这把枪，我要去货仓里找找有什么能用的。比起老工程师来，这儿还有个更适合当你老师的人呢。”

夏尔的尾巴摇晃着消失在舱门后，瓦里特转过头，注视着红发女孩。

“这并不容易。”她轻声问，“你真的做好准备了？”

德米却朝着她笑：“我的朋友全在这儿了，我觉得朋友就是该一起冒险。”

瓦里特于是蹲下身，仰视着她的童年好友，她将德米的手合在自己的手心中。“你愿意发誓吗，德米.虫石？”她说，“发誓你将保守教团的秘密，发誓你将用你所知道的信息去对抗巨龙，从此阴影将保护你，但你也只能委身于阴影之中。”

“我当然愿意发誓啦。”那女孩困惑不解地回答，“等等，这算是什么入团仪式吗？就这样，我发誓就可以了？”

可怜的德米，她刚刚逃脱父亲的魔爪，或许她还思绪混乱，她满心疑虑，对自己的未来一无所知。也许她有一天要后悔的，但是这就够了，维小姐从来没有期待得更多。

瓦里特轻轻吐出一口气。

“那么，我会成为你的盾，为你抵挡来自背后的攻击；我将作为你的剑，为你刺穿敌人的胸口。从此，”她不得不停下来提醒自己记得呼吸，“你能拥有我的忠诚和秘密了。”

德米目不转睛地望着她的朋友，瓦里特知道，她明白了。她终于回握了一下那双手。

“我发誓。”她微笑着说。

END


End file.
